


[Art] Fledgling

by Nonexistenz



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Community: spn_reversebang, Digital Art, Eggpreg, Eggs, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:28:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonexistenz/pseuds/Nonexistenz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[RBB 2014] "Sam? We have an fledgling now, beloved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Art] Fledgling

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Egg Shells](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3221126) by [fuzzybatbutts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts). 



> My second entry for the Supernatural ReverseBang 2014.
> 
> A friend of mine told me he would like to read a Sadreel story with mpreg, but that he thinks no one will ever write it. I wanted to prove him wrong, but I'm bad a writing stuff myself, so I thought I would let someone else try it in the ReverseBang instead. I couldn't manage to draw mpreg, so I did eggpreg, that's similar enough. Still looks extremely creepy, but whatever. I haven't seen what the author wrote so far, but if you are interested, go check out her story, I sure as hell will.

[](http://imgur.com/qrfSlcj)

**Author's Note:**

> deviantArt Link: coming soon  
> Tumblr Link: coming soon


End file.
